immortalfortressfandomcom-20200214-history
Character - Adam Glover
Adam Glover is the primary character in this alternate reality game, and his experiences are related through social media, specifically his Twitter account. He uses other social media accounts such as Yelp or Instagram to relay clues that he has no recollection of even posting. Most of the hints that Adam G. provides come from a journal bearing Elminster's sigil. "Um, okay... I just found a notebook I don't recognize, but there are drafts of more Yelp reviews inside, written in my handwriting! Does this mean anything to anyone?" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/4 @ 3:32PM The Spell Is Cast On 5/14, likely in reaction to the discovery of the spell components and the casting of the "greater restoration" spell, the name on the Twitter account has changed to Volothamp Geddarm. He acknowledged his rightful name on 5/14. "Ne'er have I been more happy to be told me own name!! #TeamVolo #NoStoneUnturned" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:07AM He also admitted that he has the stone in question... and was using it as a doorstop. "Oh, the stone! Right. The entire reason I'm here! (Sometimes I don't know why I agree to these things. Though admittedly, your realm - and the people in it - have been lovely.)" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:13PM "I am embarrassed to admit that I've been using the stone as a doorstop. A fact which I would just as soon Elminster never learn. Heh" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:16PM And #TeamVolo gets a shoutout! "Well, as is true I think with all of us, there are a few things in my life I would un-remember if I could! But I'm inclined to take the good with the bad, and am over the moon to be me again. My gratitude to each and every member of #TeamVolo knows no bounds." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:18PM ...and, true to Volo's nature, he has no idea what to do now... "You would think the great Sage of Shadowdale would have provided me with this information. You would think a lot of things about wizards. I am beginning to think they dole information out so judiciously simply to confound our expectations. (In other words, I have no idea...)" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:25PM ...and explained to the Kalesh Marivaldi how drunk he was... "Of course I remember you, Kalesh! If my memory of that event is a bit incomplete, it has less to do with magic and more to do with wine. I am glad to know that despite my state of inebriation that evening you still remember me fondly!" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:42PM ...and he has become an unofficial member of #TeamVolo! "Strongly seconded! Hear, hear! Go #TeamVolo! (Is it weird for me to be on #TeamVolo, or is it somehow appropriate?)" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 9:19PM Volo Storms Social Media Volo has now begun to have active exchanges with multiple people and liking a wide assortment of posts, including links to this very Wiki. "This is an impressive recording of events, David of the Flor! These wikis are quite the rabbit hole, so to speak. With so much data to keep track of, it's a relief to have a repository for us to see it all in one place." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 9:59PM This confirms that the in-game character is actively aware of this Wiki's presence.Category:Characters Category:Twitter